Typically, to participate in wireless communications, a user holds a mobile phone (e.g., wireless or a cellular phone) against his ear to hear an audio communication received in a wireless manner. The user usually also speaks towards a microphone embedded in the mobile phone to participate in the audio communication, again in a wireless manner. More recently, to facilitate hands-free operation of mobile phones, head-sets have been produced and utilized. Typically, a headset clips over or into an ear of the user to provide a speaker and a microphone in proximity to the ear and the mouth, respectively, of the user. Traditionally, the head-set was connected to the mobile phone by a cord (i.e., wire). In recent times, head-sets have been developed to operate in a wireless manner, without the need of a cord connected to the mobile phone. For example, one popular type of wireless head-set uses Bluetooth wireless transmissions to communicate between the head-set and the corresponding mobile phone.
Mobile phones often support both voice calls and text messaging. When the user does not make use of a head-set, the user often holds the mobile phone against their ear when participating in a voice call. One problem this presents is that the user is not able to see the screen of the mobile phone. As a result, the user has difficulty interacting with the keypad or screen of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is held against the user's head. Alternatively, when the user of a mobile phone makes use of a head-set, the user can receive and participate in voice calls in a hands-free manner. Unfortunately, however, the user would need to view a screen of the mobile phone to participate in text messaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved wireless communication techniques for users of mobile communication devices.